Do You Know What You Are?
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Part 3 of 3. After the events on Olduvai John, Sam and Maddie being the only survivors, have to deal with everything from reports to grief. But something happens once they get back to the surface that changes everything they thought could be possible.
1. The Surface

**Welcome back! So excited to put this story up. I only know a little bit of what I plan to do so it will be interesting to see how this story develops. If you have any ideas please share! And if you have not read the first two parts of this story you probably should because you'll be very very lost and confused about a lot of things. Please review and of course enjoy. **

"You two have cause so much drama in our department. Put me through so much shit!" he said as he tightened his grip on my neck. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out. "I hope you two have fun in hell." He raised his arm and stabbed me with the metal pole. I felt my ribs give way. As I breathed in I felt like I was drowning. As I exhaled blood flowed from my mouth. There was so much pain that I became numb. He took out the pole and dropped me to the floor. I stared straight not wanting to move. I was going to die. Sam crawled into my line of vision as Sarge disappeared.

"I'm going to inject you too." She said.

"No, Sam." I blurted out. Who knows if it was actual words. I was too weak to move or protest further as she stabbed the needle into my arm. The cooler liquid flowed into my arm. Sarge walked back over to her and threw her against the wall closer to the elevator. My eyes closed and darkness enveloped me.

…...

"Maddie wake up." I heard John's voice say.

"Come on, John." Sam said from farther away. I felt something under me and then I was separated from the ground.

"Let's get out of this hell hole." John said. I felt us go up. We were in the elevator. I could see brightness from the outside. It was morning. "We're all going to be all right." John said as he adjusted me. "Almost home."

The brightness increased as the elevator stopped. I squinted my eyes open, everything was a blur.

"Freeze! Come out with your hands up!" Someone said. I looked at the blurred black objects in front of me.

"I am Staff Sargent John Grimm, this is Medical Sargent Madison Jones. I order your men to stand down." John's voice bellowed from above me.

"Stand down!" the man said as he walked over. "Where is the rest of your team soldier?"

"They're gone. They're all gone its just us." John said with as much strength as he could muster.

"Alright. Lets get you guys to a hospital and get ya cleaned up." the man said.

"Doug?" John said as he blur turned around. "Thanks." The blur nodded and continued walking away. I felt my body be placed on what I assumed a gurney.

"I'm fine just get them both to a hospital." John said.

"John!" Sam's weak voice said.

I felt a small prick in my arm and felt a tingling sensation through my body and then darkness.


	2. Waking Up

I woke up to a dark room. I blinked my eyes a couple times and it was still dark. I glanced around at my surroundings, I was hooked up to multiple machines that were beeping at a regular pace. I looked to my left and John was once again asleep in an uncomfortable position. A smile crept across my face and then I remembered everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

"Oh my god." I muttered before a familiar sick feeling crept up my throat.

Bleh.

I sat there staring over the right side of the bed at the contents that were in my stomach.

"Maddie? Are you ok?" John said as I felt the bed dip and an arm on my shoulder.

"John, they're all gone. I-I-"

"Shhhh- I know." he said as he pulled me back with him. We laid down and I snuggled up to his hard body and cried about the loss of my family.

I cried for what seemed like hours. John sat with me the entire time comforting me.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"Shes in the other room. Thank you for protecting her." John said as he adjusted himself to look at me.

"Anything for you." I said with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he placed a hand on my head.

"Shitty." I simply said. John looked at me confused.

"You should be feeling fine. Sam injected you with C-24 a while ago." he said a little worried.

"I don't know. I just don't feel right. Don't forget I did have a pole in me. You just got shot." I said when something hit me. "Have they taken my blood? Whats going to happen if they realize I have an extra chromosome? John what-" I began to panic as he interrupted me.

"I told them that you would be fine. That you just needed some IV fluids and time. You were simply dehydrated and knocked out. When Sam is ready she's going to run some tests on you and I."

"So we're now human guinea pigs? Great."

"Maddie." he said giving me a look.

"What John? I like your sister and all but I don't want to be a damned test subject. Is there a bucket in here?"

"I don't know why?"

"I'm going to puke again." I said looking around the room for a bucket. John got up and handed me a trash can just before I threw up again.

"I'll go get someone to clean this up." he said sounding a little disappointed about our conversation. _Well its true. That's all we're going to turn into. Shes a nice lady and all but shes so frustrating._

"Hey Maddie, how are you doing?" Sam said as she wheeled herself in a wheelchair. Her leg was in a hard cast and her hands were wrapped up in gauze. So many bruises on the poor soul.

"I'm all right I guess." I said. She glanced at the floor then to the trash can I was cradling.

"I should take your blood. You don't seem to be having the same reaction as John did." She said wheeling over to my side. She stood up and hopped around grabbing the items she needed to get my blood.

"Sam. If for some reason I'm mutating I want you to kill me. I don't think John will be able to."

"It wont come to that." she said sitting back in her wheelchair.

"Hold out your arm." she said. I did so with no argument. _I want to find out if I'm becoming a monster or not. Even if that does mean caving in and becoming her experiment._

She cleaned off the area then pushed the needle in. It filled up with normal looking blood which Sam and I both let out a breath we were holding.

"At least we know your not turning into a monster." she said as she pulled they needle out and placed gauze on the small puncture wound. "I'm going to go to the lab and test these."

"You should be resting." I said holding the gauze on my arm.

"I rather do research on this. I'll be fine." she said as she sat back in her wheelchair and wheeled out of the room.

"They really are twins. Stubborn people." I said as I laid back down on my bed to rest. John came in a couple minutes later with the cleaning crew and the doctor.

"Hello Ms. Jones, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as John sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm feeling like I went through hell." I said. John placed his hand in mine.

"Well, according to Mr. Grimm you guys have been through hell." the doctor said as he looked through the charts. "But its looking like you should be able to be out of here by tomorrow. I hear Dr. Grimm is doing some personal tests, as soon as shes done you are all free to go."

"Thank you Doctor." John said as the cleaners and the doctor left. As soon as they door shut John looked down at me with a worried expression.

"What?" I asked him as tears brimmed in my eyes. He shook his head as he placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Just concerned is all." he said as he kissed my head. I buried my head into his chest and let sleep take over me again.


	3. We Need To Get Out Of Here

**Oh my god has it really been this long since I've updated? I didn't mean to I just lost track of time. Thank you to my two reviewers you know who you are ;) Here is chapter 3. I know there is a lot of sleeping going on but even with C 24 going through what they did involves a lot of recovery sleep. So pardon the frequent sleeping it will pick up in this chapter I believe, if not the next chapter. Please review as always and on a side note my poll is still up, (obviously not for this story). If you like this one look at the other characters I have an idea for and vote. I will focus more on this one, as I said I didn't realize it had been that long. Review and as always enjoy!**

I woke up to see another bed next to mine and Sam sleeping peacefully in it. John was in a chair between both beds sleeping uncomfortably._ How did this man ever get a good nights rest? _I felt like a creeper staring at him but I couldn't help it. _I cant wait until Duke hears about how creepy I am. _I instantly frowned at my thoughts. I looked away from John and curled into a ball and began to cry. Once again the bed dipped and an arm snaked around my midsection.

"John – I-" I began before getting interrupted.

"It's OK." He whispered.

"When'd Sam come in?" I asked trying to get my mind off of it all.

"She just went to sleep about a half an hour ago. The results from your blood tests and mine should be ready tomorrow morning. After that we're gonna leave. People are getting suspicious about why we're only letting Sam draw our blood." he whispered into my ear. "Just get some sleep, I'll be right here."

I cried a little more as he held me and then drifted back to sleep.

…...

"I got... back. We need to leave now." the distorted voice of Sam appeared in my dreams.

"Maddie. Maddie. Wake up we need to leave." Johns frantic voice said as he shook me awake.

"Whats going on?" I asked groggily.

"We need to leave as soon as you get dressed." He said giving me clothes I had never seen before.

"John I need you to go pick me up some items." Sam said as she finished writing down a list. John grabbed the list from her.

"You mean steal?" he said disgruntled with the list. Curious I got to my knees and peered over Johns shoulder.

"Why do you need an ultra sound machine?" John and I asked at the same time. We gave each other a quizzical look.

"Cause Maddie you're pregnant." Sam said. I sat on the bed and looked at her with question.

"That's not possible I just got tested what a month ago? It would be to soon..." I said before getting cut off by Sam.

"We don't have time to discuss this. John- John?" Sam said as she looked up to him. His face was pale and expressionless. "John snap out of it you need to go get this stuff now. They will find out any minute that you have an extra chromosome and a baby. They'll never let you leave. Go now!" John snapped out of it and with a look of awe and fear as he left me sitting on my bed alone.

"Get dressed Maddie as soon as you are ready you need to wheel me out to the car." Sam said as she wheeled out of the room. I slowly got dressed. _How could I be pregnant? I was tested not even a month a go, I mean I had sex once but I used a condom... wait did we? I've been so stressed how could I have not miscarried the baby? None of this makes sense... _

"Maddie!" Sam yelled at the door. She had a look of fear and urgency. I put on my uniform jacket. _The hell did it come from?_ I said as I looked at the dirty jacket. I ran towards Sam and began wheeling her to the exit.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked as we made it through the doors.

"Not to well. What car?" I asked.

"That one." She pointed towards an ambulance.

"Sam, we cant steal a car let alone an ambulance."

"I'll use my clearance if we get caught just get me to it." I wheeled her over to the back as she opened it and crawled in. "Fold up the chair we want that." she said as I began to fold it up. I placed it in the back as she handed me the keys.

"Where did you-"

"Just get in and drive to the back." She said. I closed the back doors and went to the front crawling in. I started the car and began to drive to the back.

"You're going to have a lot of explaining to do when we get settled." I said looking at Sam through the mirror.

"Stop here." She said ignoring me completely. I heard her open the door and Johns irritated voice.

"An Ambulance?" he said angry.

"Get over it John." Sam said as they piled things into the car. I heard the door shut signaling that they had finished putting things in the car.

"Let me drive." John said as he opened the drivers side of the door.

"Why?" I asked getting ready to move to the passengers side of the car.

"Cause you don't know where were going." John said. I nodded that being true. We began driving north, I was a bit confused but let it go.

"Here." John said reaching in the back and pulling up a blanket. "Take a nap, it'll be a couple of hours."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oregon. My parents ranch." He said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Are you sure its still there?" I asked. He gave me an exasperated look.

"I pay taxes on the damned thing. My parents left it to us when they died. It better be there. Plus it has a ramp for Sam to get into the house." he said looking at me then back to the road. I could hear Sam in the back sleeping on the gurney. "How are you feeling?" I looked over at him at the sudden change of emotion.

"I'm depressed, confused, nauseous, pissed off, concerned, I just don't understand anything right now and its overwhelming." I said looking down at my stomach. I couldn't believe something was growing in me. "I just don't understand how I can be pregnant. My biggest question is how will C24 affect the baby?" Johns hand rested on my leg, he squeezed reassuringly.

"Everything will be alright. We will get through this together, just like we have with everything else." John said.

"Yeah." I said with a weak smile to him. A tear fell down my face as he wiped it away.

"Get some rest. You need it." John said. I nodded.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you." He answered back as I used my arm as a pillow and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. 4 months

**So I'm really sorry about my hiatus. There has been so much going on and other stories that I wanted to focus on. I know enough with the excuses. But I am sorry. But here is the next chapter… it will get more action-y a little later but for now its going to be kind of boring. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review! Much love. **

I woke up as the ambulance came to a stop.

"We're here." John said quietly, Sam was still asleep on the gurney. He got out of the ambulance and walked to the back of the ambulance.

"Here let me- what the hell?" I said as I got out of the ambulance and looked down. John was next to me in seconds.

"What is it? Oh wow." John said as he looked down at my stomach. I had a small baby bump, it sure as hell wasn't there earlier today.

"Do you think-" I asked looking up at John holding my stomach.

"What's going on?" Sam asked groggily from the gurney.

"Maddie looks like she's 4 months pregnant." John said.

"That's impossible." Sam said as she struggled to the front.

"Do you think it's the C-24?" I asked. "I mean it makes sense." Sam had made it to the from passenger seat as she looked down and squinted with the little light that was available.

"It is a possibility. I mean Chromosome 24 heals fast, it would only make sense- Maddie are you ok?" Sam asked as she faded from my sight. I felt arms encompass me as darkness surrounded me.

I woke up to the blinding sun light coming through the window. I looked around feeling slightly panicked by not recognizing my surroundings. I sat up and the shock from the night before took over me again. I looked like I was at least 4 months pregnant. I put a hand on my stomach in disbelief. I felt the baby move. I took my hand away in shock. I looked around the room it was a small cabin like bedroom but big enough for two people.

For John and I.

John.

I got up and walked out of the room and looked around the place as I walked down the hall. I saw Sam in the kitchen balancing on her good leg with the wheel chair right behind her.

"Hey Sam." I said as I walked over to her and grabbed a glass that was sitting on the counter and filled it with water under the sink.

"Good, you're up. I want to do an ultrasound and see if your baby is really growing this fast. Or if there is something wrong. Or if it's even human." She said. I stopped drinking the cool water and looked at her.

"You don't think what I'm carrying is human?" I asked threatened.

"I don't know. We don't know what C24 will do in a week from now let alone to a growing fetus." Sam said. I placed my glass on the counter and looked at her. Before I could say anything John walked into the house with his arms full of fire wood.

"Maddie." He said as he walked over to me putting my face in his hands as if to inspect for injuries.

"Sam wants to do an ultrasound to see if the baby really is this far along or if something is wrong." I stated looking at Sam then back to John. He nodded his head and walked back into the room he was in to clear off a chair for me. I glared at Sam as I walked past her into the room John was in.

I sat on the chair and kicked up the legs so I was laying down. I had started to feel pregnant. Like I was bloated and carrying around a ball on my stomach. John wheeled in the machine as Sam wheeled herself over to the machine. She plugged it in and started it up. I lifted my shirt up and looked over at John. He looked exhausted and worried. I wondered if Sam and him had a similar conversation to the one Sam and I just had.

"And here it goes." Sam said as she squirted the ultrasound goop on my stomach. It was cold and not warm like it would've been at an actual doctor's office.

"Alright." She said as she moved the almost pen like thing across my stomach. The black and white image showed up on the monitor. It was surprising to think that technology was so evolved that we could use something like a pen to see the inside of the stomach but it was still in black and white.

"Oh my god." John said looking at the screen; he wrapped his hand around mine.

"What?" I asked looking at the screen everything Sam said running through my mind.

"Twins." Sam said with her mouth open. "Two perfectly healthy twins." I looked up at John. His mouth was hanging open in shock but his eyes were telling me he was amazed.

"Are they really 4 months along?" I asked. Sam looked at the screen.

"It looks like about 4 ½ months." She said. "It's gotta be the C24."

"That means there's a heartbeat, right?" I asked.

"Let's see." She said as she clicked something on the computer.

Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud

The two heartbeats sounded perfect and healthy, tears fell down my eyes as I looked up at John. He was mesmerized by the monitor, then he looked down at me. His eyes were watering but they were happy eyes. I smiled up at him as he smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"So based off of this ultra sound and how far you are now compared to yesterday. Your going to have these babies in 3 days." Sam said ruining the moment.

"3 days?" I repeated.

"A 6 day pregnancy?" John asked.

"It looks like it. We will know more tomorrow." Sam said, turning off the monitor and wiping everything off with a towel. "What it does mean is we're going to have to figure out a lot of things between today and tomorrow. We have 9 months of preparation to do in the next 3 days in a house that hasn't been lived in for years." She threw me the towel and moved the machine to the wall. I wiped off all the goop.

"I guess we should get started by cleaning." I said standing up, John aided me.

"I'll do some more research on this, and how to properly deliver a baby." Sam said as she wheeled into what I assumed was her room.

"I'll clean up front here today and work my way back to the room I was in when I woke up." I said to John.

"Sounds like a plan. Tomorrow we will go out and get a crib and all the other stuff we'll need." He said. I couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"You, John "the Reaper" Grimm, you're going to be a father. And I'm going to be a mom. Who would've ever thought?" I said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Like I said before, we've got this. We'll figure it out." He said with a smile. He squeezed my slowly growing body and we got to work on cleaning the house.


End file.
